


Diabolik Drabbles

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: M/M, Multi, sakamaki brothers - Freeform, sakamaki shu - Freeform, sakamaki subaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles dedicated to the anime series Diabolik Lovers, varying in rating, pairing, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ღ

The crashing of thunder outside was deafening, even the walls trembled from the harsh force. Shu barely opened his eyes at the disturbance, too engrossed in his quiet music and trying to fall asleep. Rain pattered against the windows in a steady stream, glistening brightly when lightning flashed and illuminated the dim room with a haunting glow. Seconds later another bout of thunder boomed through the land, unfittingly violent compared to the serene whisper of the rain. A quiet rustle alerted Shu that there was definitely someone that was bothered by the cacophony shaking through the mansion.

Blue eyes slowly blinked open, glazed with drowsiness as they glanced to the side where a small child could be seen huddled on the floor by the table, tiny hands covering his ears. A quiet sigh was given as Shu pushed himself into a sitting position, strands of his hair sticking out slightly from the way he had been lying. "Subaru?" He called, instantly attracting the attention of the seven year old. Wide eyes looked up when Subaru heard his name being called. He started to open his mouth to respond, yet he never got the chance before a crash of thunder clapped outside and drowned out his voice. Subaru flinched at the loud sound as it reverberated through the impossibly large mansion, sending chills down the child's back. Shu sighed again, a habit that seemed to be growing, and reached out a hand. "Come here." He mumbled, still clearly half asleep.

Subaru stared at his older brother in silent awe, taken aback by the sudden gesture. Another boom of thunder was what sent Subaru forward. He darted away from the table and to the couch where Shu lay. The blond was nearly surprised with his younger brother's speed. "It's only thunder, ne?" Shu reached out for the blanket he had kicked aside earlier and wrapped it around Subaru. The younger boy pulled it over his head like a hoodie and glared downwards in frustration.

"It's loud." He muttered, hair falling in front of his eyes. Shu rolled his eyes and brushed Subaru's hair back, mildly amused with the annoyed huff Subaru gave.

"Relax and sleep, the storm will be over in the morning." Shu assured, casting a glance out of the window where the rain continued to drench the land. Subaru didn't appear to believe him, but he nodded anyway, too tired to argue with the elder. He settled down with his head on Shu's chest and closed his eyes tightly, struggling not to listen to the insistent thunder. Shu stared at the ceiling for a few minutes until he felt Subaru relax, signaling the child had fallen asleep. Well, how the hell was he going to fall sleep with the brat on his stomach? Shu pursed his lips, but hearing the younger sigh in contentment forced a smile onto his expression. Shu knew he probably should move them to one of their bedrooms before one of the other children, or worse one of the mothers came in to disturb them, but he couldn't bring himself to move. It was too comfortable; and besides, he may never get Subaru to sleep again if he woke him.

For now, he decided to enjoy a peaceful moment that rarely came in such a hectic life.


	2. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito will provide what comfort he understands to his younger brother, even if it's only for a short moment in the chaos of their lives.

ღ

The light tinkling of music wafted through the air on soft notes, blanketing the often cold aura within the mansion. Slender fingers danced across the piano keys in motions almost intimate, creating the nameless song from memory and boredom. Raito often found himself drawn to the piano and its black and white keys, indulging in the comfort of creativity and music. It was an improvement on the silence that seemed to haunt the corridors of this old home. Granted, Raito could find solace in quietude as well, but why waste an opportunity to play? His mother normally chased him away from the piano, boring hag that she was. Why did she like Kanato's singing so much, then?

Raito paused suddenly, with his fingertips hovering over the keys. He had heard a rustle behind him, someone else had entered the living room. Much too small and light-footed to be one of the adults or older brothers, and too quiet to be Ayato or Kanato. Raito turned to look over his shoulder with a broad smile for show. "Subaru-kun, you almost sneaked up on me!" Raito opened one eye to look at the younger vampire, who was standing in the entryway of the living room, looking uncertain of whether or not he wanted to come in. Raito cocked his head when he noticed the downcast expression on Subaru's face. "Mh, Subaru-kun? What's the matter?"

Subaru seemed to shrink back a little, embarrassed at being caught. He didn't really spend too much time around the triplets, instead he was usually off on his own. When the youngest Sakamaki had heard the sound of the piano music from upstairs, however, it had prompted him to come down and find who was behind it. Subaru, like most of the other siblings, knew Raito had a knack for making music, much like Kanato enjoyed singing. In fact, Raito sometimes provided music for his triplet to sing to. But, Subaru had never approached Raito while the boy was playing, and it felt almost shameful to have done so. Instead of answering Raito's verbalized concerns, Subaru simply shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't too comfortable with expressing himself through words, not when he was primarily taught to be quiet.

Raito sighed at Subaru's stubborn lack of an answer. Before he could reprimand the boy, however, he stopped himself. Subaru was shivering, and now that he was more under the light in the living room, Raito could see the faint redness of his eyes, like they had been rubbed at. This drew another, more disdainful sigh from Raito. Christa must have said something to the child, again. They all knew she could lose herself at times, especially around Subaru. The boy was already isolated enough without the added help of his mother's open hostility, even if it was only in episodes of anger.

"Come here, Subaru-kun." Raito called, garnering a look of surprise from his younger brother. Despite his obvious suspicion, Subaru approached Raito, albeit with some caution. He took a seat beside Raito on the piano bench. Raito smiled once again, his fingers now reaching to resume their dalliance with the keys of the piano. Subaru watched with avid curiosity, his eyes began to lose their previous dullness and gained a glimmer of excitement that was more appropriate for a child of his age. Raito had to remind himself, his brother was but eight years old, and he himself was nine. They shouldn't have to desperately seek comfort or reprieve in anything at all, especially from their own family.

But, in a home where entropy reigned control, Raito was happy to provide Subaru with sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing? Who knows? I actually watched this a while ago, but I recently persuaded my best friend to watch it and thus I rewatched it and remembered I had feelings for these characters. They irritate me greatly but I adore them and they must be protected.
> 
> I honestly wasn't the biggest fan of the anime, it could have been much better, but I hope to eventually play the game. I also heard there's a manga, but I think I saw a single page of it and the style didn't suit me. I'll just stick with the anime for now. I loved the animation style, and the characters, but everything else kind of wore my nerves because it's difficult to make a good anime based from an otome game.
> 
> So these will vary, I do have shippy ones planned and just plain brotherly ones planned I suppose. I'll warn for each chapter.
> 
> Who's your favorite? Least favorite?
> 
> I would say my favorites are Raito and Subaru, and I like Ayato. My least favorite is honestly Reiji, I couldn't find anything to like about him. I dislike Kanato as well but at least I found him interesting.
> 
> Also I'll accept requests if I see anyone propose an idea and I like it.
> 
> Double also I have the biggest thing for Shu acting like an older brother despite the depiction in the anime and apparently that they all hate each other.


End file.
